Productivity in basic and clinical neuroscience research is accelerating due to technological advances in the area of biomedical imaging. These new technologies have the potential to advance knowledge about the underlying etiology of brain-based disorders, mechanisms of treatment, and predictors of response. This grant proposal responds to PAR-02-017 the "Jointly Sponsored NIH Predoctoral Training Program in the Neurosciences". It describes a Neuroimaging Training Program (NTP) to be established within the framework of the existing, highly successful Medical Engineering/Medical Physics (MEMP) graduate education program of the joint Division of Health Sciences and Technology (HST) of Harvard University and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). HST is an ideal program to host the NTP. Our home institutions, MIT and Harvard School of Medicine (HMS) and the affiliated teaching hospitals, have been at the forefront of the development and application of biomedical imaging technologies. Our faculty has successfully mentored many leaders in the fields of Clinical Neuroscience and Biomedical Imaging. The proposed integrated, multidisciplinary educational program has been developed to meet the scientific, engineering, and clinical challenges posed by this area of investigation. Importantly, the proposed curriculum creates a cohesive environment in which educators from both neuroscience and technology based domains of knowledge can work and teach together effectively. The program we envision will create an environment of enhanced mentorship and formal didactic training that will attract exceptional individuals to the pursuit of clinical neuroimaging research.